Marble Angels
by Polly D. Weasley
Summary: Draco Malfoy é um modelo bastante requisitado, e seu maior infortúnio são aquele artistas que insistem em trata-lo como um prostituto de luxo. Entretanto, no momento em que é contratado por Harry Potter, um homem estranho e misterioso, ele não consegue controlar seus próprios pensamentos sobre quem é aquele homem e o que ele esconde. - UA


**_Marble Angels_**

_By Polly D. Weasley_

**Ship: HarryxDraco**

**Aviso: Sem smut**

* * *

"_**Eu vi o anjo no mármore e esculpi até libertá-lo."**_

Draco entrou na sala completamente nu. Podia sentir os olhos do artista sobre si, e sentou-se no banquinho, na posição que fora pedida. Seus pensamentos voaram longe, como sempre acontecia nessas horas, e ele não sentia vergonha por estar sem vestimenta, apenas um leve incomodo com o ambiente esfriando pouco a pouco enquanto o tempo passava. Estava acostumado a passar horas a fio sentado na mesma posição como uma verdadeira estátua de mármore, então não se incomodava em estar ali, parado, nu e obviamente observado pelos olhos atentos do pintor. A tez clara se iluminava levemente pelas janelas opacas do ateliê, mostrando as nuances que os tecidos faziam sobre o corpo levemente curvado por si mesmo. A leve dobra que seu abdômen fazia, marcando uma linha acima do umbigo, que descia reto demarcado por uma linha suave de pelos claros até o sexo relaxado. As pernas longas, uma apoiada numa saliência do banco, a outra solta, tocando com a ponta de dedos rosados o chão. Suas mãos eram como delicados galhos, que apoiavam-no em sua beleza divina sob os olhos do homem que lhe contratara.

Depois de tanto tempo parado, Draco ouviu a voz informando que ele podia relaxar. Sentiu todos seus músculos retesarem pelo longo período na mesma posição, Mas esforçou-se para não soltar um gemido dolorido.  
\- Você fez um ótimo trabalho. - O homem, que tinha mais ou menos uns 40 anos falou, afastando-se de sua tela e aproximando-se do loiro. Draco conhecia bem o brilho de luxúria naqueles olhos e imediatamente pegou o roupão que estava reservado numa mesinha de canto, vestindo-se e se sentindo muito melhor com isso. - Gostaria de ver a tela?  
O loiro aceitou, levemente curioso. O artista era bom, E o quadro mostrava a sua figura num desenho diáfano e metafórico. Suas linhas suaves envoltas num véu de luzes delicadas. O homem tinha lhe dado cabelos mais compridos e tirado seus pêlos, mas Draco não se importava muito. Não nutria sentimentos pelas artes para as quais posava.  
\- Ficou muito bonito. - Elogiou, E sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, o que lhe deu asco. - Certamente você é um modelo maravilhoso. Estava pensando se não gostaria de terminar esta noite em minha mansão em...  
Draco mirou-o com seus olhos frios e cinzentos, passando os dedos pelos fios de platina que eram seus cabelos.  
\- Me desculpe, mas meu trabalho já foi cumprido. Não tenho intenção alguma de ir para a cama com você. - Disse, E sentiu os olhos do homem se estreitaram. Sabia que naquele ramo não era raro que os modelos deixassem com os artistas, mas Draco amava demais sua dignidade e orgulhava-se de sua reputação.  
\- Você poderia ganhar muito cedendo, garoto. - Ouviu, mas em seus lábios se formou apenas um ouvido de deboche.  
\- E você poderia procurar alguém que lhe queira. Passar bem. - Falou, por fim, seguindo para a sala ao lado, onde se trocou e saiu do ateliê, indo para casa. Tinha recebido adiantado e seu trabalho estava feito, nao tinha com o que se preocupar.  
Estava há algum tempo modelando. Quando viu que seu pai, um influente empresário do ramo tecnológico, quis que ele assumisse sua empresa, Draco viu aquilo como um corte de sua liberdade, mas aceitou de bom grado. Queria agradar aos pais. Alguns anos depois, sem conseguir guardar seu segredo por muito tempo, revelou sua sexualidade à família e, mesmo sem ser rechaçado ou algo do tipo, o clima em sua casa tornou-se difícil demais de suportar, E sem aguentar por muito tempo, Draco Malfoy abandonou sua carreira emergente e luxos para viver por conta própria. Começou modelando para revistas, mas mesmo que se achasse realmente bonito, não se sentia confortável com aquilo. Depois de algum tempo descobriu a modelagem artística e aquilo foi como um grito de salvação. Ganhava bem para ficar absolutamente nu na frente de pessoas desconhecidas. Nunca se deixava ser tocado, nem caia na lábia de seus empregadores, vivendo exatamente como queria: livre.  
Tinha encontros fugidios com outros modelos, mas nunca chegou a apaixonar-se. Achava que era incapaz desse tipo de coisa, na verdade, e assim vivia, sem grandes expectativas de que seu coração fosse palpitar por alguém em especial.  
Chegou em casa, sendo recebido pela companhia que tinha na maior parte dos dias: Donatello, o gato. O bichano tinha uma pelagem negra com olhos intensamente verdes, e ronronou esfregando-se nas pernas do dono até que Draco o pegou nos braços, acariciando suas orelhas enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha, procurando algo para comer. Mesmo não tendo o dinheiro que tinha quando morava com os pais, Malfoy certamente vivia com conforto. Sua casa era de um tom Branco quase cirúrgico, com móveis feitos sob medida, confortáveis e eficientes. Havia uma estante na sala, cheia de livros, e um grande quadro com uma cobra esmeraldina na parede em fronte, que dava cor ao ambiente. Pegou um copo de suco e estava voltando para a sala quando tomou um susto, estancado o passo e perguntando com uma voz mais rouca do que gostaria:  
\- Pansy! Como entrou aqui? - recebeu uma risadinha em troca. A modelo, que era sua amiga há muitos anos e o motivo pelo qual agora ele estava posando para velhos pervertidos, fechou a porta da casa dele, Sendo cumprimentada por Donatello, que aparentemente não ligava para o desconforto do dono.  
\- Você deixou a porta aberta, _honey_. - Ela disse com um sorriso leve, ignorando o gato e dando um abraço enviesado em Draco, que a olhou com cara de poucos amigos. Ela tinha cabelos curtos e negros, olhos de um belo castanho e alta estatura, mas mais baixa que ele. Colocou sua bolsa de grife no sofá, sentando-se ao lado dela e convidando Draco para que ele também sentasse, o que o loiro fez a contragosto. - E então, como foi hoje?  
O loiro suspirou, tomando um longo gole do suco antes de responder.  
\- Mais um velho pervertido. Acho que vou parar de posar sem roupa. - A réplica foi uma risada leve.  
\- Você não tem culpa de ser perfeito, não? - Ele teve que concordar com a amiga, rindo de canto com as reações dela. Passaram o resto da tarde conversando. Quando já era quase noite, Draco recebeu um telefonema de um telefone que não conhecia. Não era surpresa, afinal muitos lhe ligavam para contratá-lo.

\- Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy. – Ouviu a voz do outro lado, um misto de rouquidão e seriedade.

\- Boa noite, Sr...?

\- Potter. Harry Potter. Queria saber se tinha algum horário livre. Preciso de um modelo. – A voz falou, e o loiro puxou uma agenda da escrivaninha, que indicava seus compromissos.

\- Estou livre na terça e na quinta, o dia inteiro. – Falou. Tomava o cuidado de aceitar apenas um trabalho por dia. Os horários dos artistas sempre eram imprecisos, e eles mudavam o pagamento ou as horas de ultima hora. Draco nunca queria se arriscar a perder um cliente.

\- Na quinta está ótimo. – A voz falou, e lhe repassou o endereço para que fosse a seu ateliê na quinta-feira às 9hrs.

\- Não deseja saber sobre o pagamento...? – Draco perguntou, por fim, e ouviu o homem murmurar algo longe do telefone.

\- Você conversa com minha secretária quando chegar aqui. O valor não me importa muito. – Falou a voz, e o loiro suspirou. Mais um ricaço que iria querer um pedacinho dele no final. Pelo menos daqueles caras poderia cobrar mais caro sem se sentir nem minimamente culpado depois. Confirmou sua presença e desligou o telefone sob o olhar curioso de Pansy. Informou a ela sobre o trabalho, e ela apenas assentiu. Mais um entre tantos...

\- Mas tenho que admitir, Panse... Ele tinha uma voz bem sexy. – Draco falou, fazendo a amiga rir, antes de pegar sua bolsa de grife e ir embora, lançando um beijinho antes de sair pela porta. Dessa vez, o loiro fez questão de levantar-se e trancar a porta antes de ir tomar banho e preparar seu jantar.

-x-

Na quinta feira chegou ao local na hora marcada. Foi atendido pela secretária de Potter, uma moça chamada Luna, que parecia estar mais na Lua que na Terra, com perdão para o trocadilho. Ele acertou com ela o preço, e a moça não estranhou a alta quantia, simplesmente apertou um interfone em sua mesinha e informou ao artista, que concordou com a transferência do dinheiro assim que o loiro saísse do local.

\- Devo avisar que Harry é um tanto excêntrico. – Luna disse, e sua voz parecia com o leve cantar de um rouxinol. Seus olhos eram aéreos, mas ela lhe transmitia uma calma, e ao mesmo tempo um estranhamento, causado pela tez clara juntamente com os cabelos de uma tonalidade estranha, como um loiro sujo, e a franja mal cortada. – Portanto seria adorável que você apenas seguisse suas instruções. – Ela falou, levando-o até uma salinha. Nessa sala havia um banco que aparentava ser confortável, e um grande espelho do outro lado. – Harry está do outro lado do espelho. Ele pretende que você apenas ouça sua voz. Quando acabar, pode ir novamente ao meu escritório e farei a transferência do dinheiro.

Ela saiu fechando a porta e Draco estranhou aquilo. Via seu próprio reflexo no espelho e suspirou, colocando a bolsa que usava no chão perto da parede e começando a tirar a camisa quando ouviu a voz que lhe falara ao telefone.

\- Não se incomode, Sr. Malfoy. Hoje preciso apenas de seus braços. – Harry disse, e o loiro parou ao ouvir a voz, vindo de trás do espelho. – Sente-se no chão, depois apoie seus braços no banquinho. Um ao lado do outro. Deixe suas mãos relaxadas apenas.

Draco estranhou aquilo, mas fez o que foi pedido, colocando os braços nus sobre o banquinho e os relaxando. Ficar naquela posição era bom na primeira meia hora, mas depois se tornava bastante cansativo e até doloroso, mas ele resistia. Era seu trabalho. Depois de quase duas horas em completo silencio, ouviu novamente a voz.

\- Obrigado, Sr. Malfoy. Pode ir à secretaria pegar seu pagamento. – Simples e direto. Draco não perdeu tempo, pegando novamente sua bolsa e indo até a sala de Luna, que fez a transferência como programado.

Ao sair do ateliê, Draco ligou imediatamente para Pansy, informando com um leve assombro o que acontecera.

\- Foram os dois mil euros mais fáceis que eu já recebi! – Disse enquanto estendia a mão pra pedir um táxi. Realmente, tinha sido mais do que fácil. Pela primeira vez desde que posava para artistas não precisava ficar nu. Pela primeira vez não sentiu frio, não ficou se controlando para esconder o pudor dentro de si enquanto via aqueles olhos de luxúria sobre seu corpo. Aquilo o deixou tão imensamente feliz que ele decidiu extravazar. Convidou Pansy e Zabini, junto com as irmãs Greengrass e comprou comida chinesa para todo mundo. Passaram a noite conversando e rindo dos flertes cafajestes que Zabini jogava para Pansy, conversando sobre os projetos em que estavam participando e todo o resto.

No dia seguinte, logo de manhã, recebeu outra ligação de Harry Potter, chamando-o para uma sessão na semana que vem. Draco aceitou rapidamente. Seria mais dinheiro fácil e, céus, ele poderia ficar somente naqueles trabalhos sem se expor mais do que o suficiente. Era ótimo, pouco trabalho, muito dinheiro, pouca exibição... E tinha aquela voz sexy que só o cumprimentava e o mandava embora.

Nas próximas semanas ele aceitava apenas um trabalho por semana: o de Harry Potter. Mil libras por hora, e às vezes ficava ali, parado numa posição confortável, por várias e várias horas. Potter tinha aquela voz rouca e calma de sempre, e o loiro ansiava saber porque não podia ver seu rosto. A secretária, por outro lado, era toda amores. Sempre perguntando se ele queria alguma coisa, passando na salinha a cada duas horas para lhe oferecer um chá, um lanchinho. Às vezes entrava na sala e ficava observando o loiro ali, parado, imóvel, por todo o tempo em que ele ficava ali. Luna era definitivamente estranha, assim como Harry Potter era igualmente estranho.

\- Ele deve ser um velho tarado, Pansy. Com uma voz sexy, mas um velho tarado. Sério. Às vezes imagino que ele fica sem fazer nada atrás daquele espelho, me olhando sentado enquanto... Sabe? Fica lá bombando aquele pênis velho até ter um orgasmo e me dispensar. É por isso que demora tanto. – Disse um dia, fazendo a morena rir em alto e bom som.

\- Nossa, que coisa nojenta... E por que ele simplesmente não te pagaria pra ir pra cama com ele? Acho que você iria só pela voz sexy. – Ela provou, provando o milkshake diet que tinha comprado na lanchonete escondidinha que eles adoravam. Sem presença de fanzinhos, sem olhares por eles, sem nada de suas vidas badaladas.

\- A voz sexy não disfarçaria todas as pelancas caídas e o cheiro de cigarro e perfume de velho. – Disse, sem perceber que soava preconceituoso. – Além do mais, todos têm seu fetiche. Bem, não me importo que ele se masturbe atrás do espelho. Eu não vejo e ele paga bem. – Riu. – Mas é muito estranho... Isso é.

\- Bem, aproveite. Coisas fáceis assim não duram muito. – Ela falou, e Draco teve que concordar, enquanto provava de seu chá. Precisava manter seus contatos, porque depois que aquele serviço acabasse ele estaria sem nenhum trabalho, e consequentemente, pobre.

Depois de algumas semanas, Luna o recomendou a tirar a camisa. Naquele dia não ouviu a voz de Harry, só um incessante "tic tic tic", que ele escutava todas as vezes que ia lá.

\- Por que ele não mostra o rosto? – Perguntou à Luna depois, enquanto vestia a camisa. – Ele é um daqueles artistas que não gosta de se revelar?

Luna sorriu de forma fofa antes de responder.

\- Sr. Potter foi uma criança prodígio. Ele foi muito famoso na infância e na adolescência, mas não só por conta de seu talento. É fácil encontrar a história na internet, se quiser saber. Mas depois de seus 17 anos, ele decidiu desaparecer com o padrinho, e desde que voltou, ninguém viu seu rosto. Ou ao menos não o reconhece. E é ótimo assim. Ele não quer chamar atenção desnecessária, sabe?

Não foi necessário dizer que naquela mesma noite Draco procurou por Harry Potter na web. Incrível descobrir que, na verdade, ele não era um velho. Era apenas alguns meses mais novo do que si. Não havia fotos de Harry Potter adulto, mas havia várias fotos de uma criança com aparência perdida e uma feia cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Talentosos e ricos pais, mortos num ataque de uma máfia. A criança saiu quase ilesa, protegida pelo corpo morto da mãe. Harry passou muito tempo sendo procurado até que o grupo que o caçava foi desmembrado pelo próprio Harry, aos 17 anos. Como um garoto tão jovem conseguiu fazer isso era um mistério, e ele nunca deu uma entrevista de como isso era possível, já que logo depois ele desapareceu com seu padrinho e nunca mais foi visto. Qual surpresa em descobrir que o padrinho de Harry era, na verdade, Sirius Black, um primo de segundo grau de sua mãe. Aquilo se tornou cada vez mais interessante, e Draco mal esperava para ter uma nova reunião com Potter. Não iria perguntar nada para ele, mas era obviamente uma sensação diferente estar tão perto de uma celebridade misteriosa. Olhava a foto do rapaz que tinha aberto no Google. Um jovenzinho franzino, com óculos redondos, cabelos espetados para todos os lados e uma expressão perdida. Mas os olhos... Os incríveis olhos verdes que brilhavam mesmo naquela fotografia antiga, eram como um fogo inflamando dentro de seu crânio. O loiro se viu extremamente curioso para saber como era Harry Potter aos 27 anos.

Não demorou muito para que Potter o chamasse mais uma vez. Dessa vez, assim como a última, precisou tirar apenas a camisa. A posição em que estava era um tanto desconfortável, no entanto. Estava sentado num banco alto, com o corpo completamente ereto, braços descansados entre as pernas com o pescoço comprido completamente à mostra. Seus olhos fechado, o queixo erguido numa expressão quase arrogante, mas ainda assim, angélica. Passou três longas horas nessa mesma posição, parando apenas dez minutos depois de uma hora e meia para descansar e beber alguma coisa que Luna lhe oferecera. Não podia reclamar do dinheiro e do tratamento de Potter, e apesar de ser o único trabalho no qual ansiava encontrar o artista, era igualmente o único no qual o artista não desejava ser encontrado. Potter era extremamente profissional, e mesmo lhe dando tudo o que pudesse para que o loiro ficasse muito confortável, se Draco se movesse um centímetro do lugar ouvia um "Senhor Malfoy, o senhor se moveu.", e tinha que lutar para permanecer rígido pela próxima meia hora, antes que ouvisse um outro "Senhor Malfoy" vindo de trás do espelho.

Em casa, ficava imaginando como seria ouvir aquela voz chamando seu nome. "Draco", ele escutava em sua própria cabeça. "Oh, Draco...". Era inevitável que suas mãos compridas percorressem o corpo pálido, uma delas ficando por cima de seu mamilo pequeno e rosado, a outra descendo para dentro de suas calças, enquanto ele imaginava uma versão mais velha do rapaz das fotos, tocando-o com suas mãos calejadas do cinzel e do martelo com o qual trabalhava, aqueles olhos queimando seu corpo com o fogo verde, e aquela voz deliciosa murmurando obscenidades em seu ouvido. Se arrependia a cada vez que tinha um orgasmo, pensando em como era desonroso masturbar-se para um homem que nem conhecia o rosto, apenas podia supor como era.

Apaixonar-se por uma voz. Tsc. Que estúpido.

Talvez não fosse a voz. Talvez fosse a forma admirada com que Luna falasse sobre seu chefe. Talvez fosse as informações que a Wikipédia lhe dera sobre o rapaz, que vingara a morte dos pais praticamente sozinho. Talvez fosse a preocupação com o bem estar de seu modelo. "Está frio, senhor Malfoy?", ou "Está cansado? Podemos fazer uma pausa". Talvez fosse o fato de que Harry Potter jamais tentara ir para a cama com ele ou fizera propostas indecorosas. Claro, ele podia ser hetero. Por que Draco nunca pensara nessa possibilidade? Ele podia ser namorado de Luna, também, de forma que ela sempre fosse falar coisas boas sobre ele. Mas Draco não conseguia evitar. Sua imaginação criava um homem misterioso e sedutor, cheio de traumas do passado, mas que tinha um coração doce e bravio. Sabia que a realidade podia destruir seus sonhos, mas pelo que constava, jamais ficaria com Potter, então podia imaginar à vontade e viver deliciosamente com o moreno de olhos verdes de sua imaginação. Era como se fosse um _Christian Grey_ melhorado, uma versão 10.0 daquele homem rico, bem sucedido e poderoso com desejos sexuais ardentes. Dormia sorrindo ao pensar em episódios em que Harry sairia de seu esconderijo por trás do espelho e o possuiria ali mesmo, no ateliê, no chão de madeira frio enquanto seus poros arrepiavam-se pela junção dos beijos de Potter com o frio do assoalho.

A partir daí tentava não corar todas as vezes que ouvia a voz de Potter por trás do espelho. Ficava parado em sua posição por longos segundos, pensando em qualquer coisa que não fossem as mãos imaginárias trabalhando no mármore, esculpindo-o com seu corpo, enquanto os olhos de Potter iam da pedra para a leve curva que sua barriga fazia ao descer para o ventre. Seus olhos percorreriam seu corpo, decorando cada curva, cada saliência, cada pequeno detalhe daquele homem que estava ali, parado, somente para ser observado e adorado. Havia semanas... Não, _meses_ que não via outros clientes. Estava completamente absorto por Potter e o aquela aura desconhecida que havia ao redor dele, já não conseguindo aceitar outros trabalhos. Artistas que poderiam lhe pagar caríssimo por seu trabalho estavam na linha de espera, porque o seu artista principal poderia ligar a qualquer momento, e ele queria estar disponível todos os dias que Harry precisasse dele.

Foi numa terça-feira que Draco ouviu a frase que pareceu estranha aos seus ouvidos.

"Hoje, quero que fique nu".

Ele não soube bem o que fazer naquele momento. Draco não esperava por aquele pedido e demorou alguns segundos para fazer o que o outro pedira, lembrando-se que aquilo era um trabalho e ele era um modelo. Luna indicou-lhe a posição que queria que ficasse, e o loiro não pôde evitar de corar quando ela sorriu num tom gentil e comentou:

\- Você é o modelo mais lindo que já vi. – Suas palavras eram sinceras, e mesmo parecendo estar no mundo da lua, Luna era bastante perspicaz, não por dizer que Draco era lindo, mas por toda a preocupação e tratamento, além das conversas que tinha com o rapaz.

Draco ficou ali, sentado no banco, completamente exposto. Uma perna dobrada, a outra pendendo em direção ao chão, enquanto seus braços estavam para cima, presos por alguns panos de seda que pendiam do teto. A seda caia por trás de si como uma cortina de vento, combinando com seus cabelos lisos e loiros, que arrastavam-se por sua cabeça com delicadeza. Nesse dia ganhou 7mil libras, e quando saiu do estúdio estava tão dolorido que só pensava em tomar um banho e dormir profundamente até o dia seguinte.

Não conseguiu dormir. Naquele dia, depois do pagamento, Luna lhe informou que aquele era o último trabalho que faria com Harry.

\- Será que eu não poderia ao menos ver o rosto dele? – Draco perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas como se fosse algo injusto.

\- Infelizmente, o senhor Potter insiste para que ninguém que o veja frequentemente. – Ela disse com um olhar de quem entendia. – Mas não se preocupe, senhor Malfoy. Uma hora ou outra, Harry sempre aparece. – Luna sorriu, apertando as mãos do loiro e acenando um tchauzinho logo depois que ele se afastou.

Ficou rolando na cama naquela noite, pensando em quando poderia finalmente ver o rosto do Harry Potter adulto. Aparentemente, teria que ficar com sua imaginação.

\- Você está decididamente maluco. – Foi o comentário de Pansy quando Draco contou suas desventuras, e ele fez um bico de desgosto antes de provar da própria cerveja, que bebia sentado em seu sofá de forma displicente. Ela estava sentada no chão, encostada no outro sofá, algumas garrafas já se acumulavam no espaço entre os dois. – Ele é só uma voz, Drake. E daí se não é um velho pervertido? Quem sabe se não saiu com a cara toda rasgada dessa briga com a máfia? Quem sabe não ficou gordo e com uma barba horrível?

\- Eu não sei, Pansy! E eu nunca vou saber! É isso que me incomoda...! – Draco disse, soltando um muxoxo e cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. – Eu nunca vou conhecer o rosto dele, nunca vou parar de imaginar como ele seria porque simplesmente nunca vou ter a resposta.

\- Isso é uma verdade. – Ela falou, torcendo os lábios. – Até eu quero saber como ele é. Pelo que você descreve ele deve ser tipo o Christian Bale vestido de Batman.

Draco riu, afastando as mãos do rosto e mirando-a sério, mas numa linha que quase podia se sentir a alma divagando.

\- Ele tem uma voz firme, rouca sabe? Como se não soubesse falar... Eu só precisei tirar minha roupa uma vez, no último ensaio, e quando ele me dava recomendações, ele gaguejava, nervoso... Era tão lindo! – Draco riu, meio sem jeito. – Harry parece ser muito tímido, mesmo quando eu não posso vê-lo... Talvez seja por isso que ele se esconde.

\- Desde quando ele virou "Harry"? – Pansy provocou, fazendo Draco lhe lançar uma careta.

\- Desde quando ele é fruto de minha imaginação. – Rebateu, bebendo mais um gole da bebida. – Na minha imaginação ele pode ser o que eu quiser. Até o Christian Bale. Além do mais, eu passei sete fodidas horas sentado num banquinho completamente rígido esperando que ele fizesse o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo atrás daquele espelho, tenho todo e qualquer direito de imaginá-lo nu.

Ambos riram, mas Draco não conseguiu parar de pensar nele. Nas próximas semanas não teve nenhum chamado, e considerou-se de férias. Tinha recebido muito dinheiro de Potter e não tinha como gastar aquilo tudo em tão pouco tempo. Poderia dar entrada num carro, e foi isso que fez. Um carro simples, mas bonito e elegante que fosse exatamente como Draco.

Lentamente sua vida voltou ao normal. Um trabalho por dia, explorando velhos ricos que lhe pagavam tão bem quanto Potter, mas que não lhe causavam o mesmo prazer que era posar com o homem de voz extremamente sexy. Nem todos eram velhos ricos e luxuriosos. Havia uma grande quantidade de artistas femininas, com um sorriso límpido e uma gentileza fora do comum, mas ainda que isso deixasse Draco confortável, não lhe causava todo aquele sentimento que tinha ao posar para Harry. Era como se a musa estivesse desgostosa com o poeta, como se já não lhe apetecesse causar inspiração.

Depois de um dia particularmente cansativo de trabalho, Draco chegou em casa, pegando Donatello nos braços e fazendo carinho no gato enquanto ia para a cozinha, esquentar água para fazer um chá. Deixou o gato sobre a bancada, pegando algumas torradas e colocando-as num prato, colocando as ervas para a infusão e desligando o fogo. Seguiu para o banheiro, onde tomou um banho relativamente longo de ducha, sentindo os músculos relaxarem antes de voltar para seu "jantar". O chá estava morno, mas ele gostava assim, pois não precisaria se preocupar em queimar a língua. Colocou um cubo de açúcar e seguiu para o escritório pequeno, onde ligou o notebook e começou a verificar seus e-mails. Alguns contratos, que ele não aceitou de imediato, analisando os dias, os horários e os pagamentos, algumas propagandas, e um convite. Engoliu em seco ao ler.

_**A Secretaria Pública Nacional convida-o para prestigiar um dos maiores nomes da arte do nosso tempo. Neste sábado, 21/03, no Museu Nacional, haverá uma exposição do grande artista Harry Potter, com sua nova coleção "Anjos de Mármore". Entrada franca apenas para convidados. **_

_**Imprima seu convite em anexo, ou apresente o número-código na portaria.**_

Era isso. Era o que Luna tinha falado sobre "Harry sempre aparece". Sua chance de conhecer aquele homem pessoalmente era agora, e ele não conseguia disfarçar a alegria que sentia com aquilo. Faltavam alguns dias para a exposição e Draco poderia aparecer com todo o seu _glamour_, aquele que sempre atraiu pessoas de todos os lugares, sexos e idades. Convidou Pansy e Blaise, e sabia que eles iriam aparecer extremamente elegantes como sempre.

No sábado, vestiu seu melhor terno, penteou os cabelos de forma meticulosa, calçou sapatos muito bem engraxados e olhou-se no espelho. Estava lindo, como sempre. Sua roupa completamente preta, da camisa inteira até a gravata, os cabelos presos para trás com gel, o corte do terno que ficava perfeito na linha de sua cintura. Pegou Blaise e Zabini na casa deles, simplesmente porque queriam ir todos juntos, e estacionou no local, saindo do carro e abrindo a porta para Pansy, que estava deslumbrante em seu vestido tubinho verde, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos ativos e o cabelo negro em estilo _channel_. Zabini estava igualmente belo, com seu terno italiano de corte reto, que juntamente com o tom de pele azeitonado do homem o deixava com um ar de pura luxúria.

Zabini e Pansy pagaram suas entradas, e Draco apresentou o convite. A presença dos três atraiu atenção, e andaram pela recepção até as escadas de mármore que levavam ao primeiro andar, onde estava acontecendo a exposição. Ao atravessar os portões, Draco sentiu seu coração cair para um lugar perdido entre seu estômago e seus rins. Havia um total de 14 estátuas, seis de cada lado do grande salão e duas bem no meio, uma de costas para a outra. Pessoas ao redor andavam olhando as obras, muito bem vestidas e parecendo importantes. Procurou ao redor, seus olhos reconhecendo artistas para os quais já havia trabalho, outros que conhecia por estar no ramo. Pansy apertou o braço de Draco, fazendo-o olhar para ela.

\- Uau. – Foi o que a morena disse, colocando a mão com a bolsinha de pele de cobra que usava contra o peito.

Sim. Uau. Ele não esperava que Harry fosse tão extremamente habilidoso. Andou para as esculturas. Elas pareciam uma sucessão, uma história. A primeira era um rapaz de cabelos compridos, sentado no chão com os braços apoiados numa pedra. Draco observou a perfeição como Harry tinha feito suas mãos... Sim, as mãos do próprio Draco. Os dedos compridos, tendões levemente aparentes, um tanto delicadas. Havia um olhar perdido e cansado na estátua, e suas roupas estavam amarrotadas.

Na segunda o mesmo rapaz está igualmente sentado, mas seus braços estão apoiados na pedra como se estivesse se apoiando, e não mais apenas encostado. Seus olhos estão abertos e ativos, a cabeça olhando para cima como se estivesse escutando algo, e assim as estátuas seguiam, com a progressão do rapaz saindo de seu estado de miséria até o estado de elevação, o que os levava à uma das estátuas no centro. O mesmo rapaz, sentado sobre uma coluna de pedra grega, o pescoço erguido, mãos apoiadas nas pernas, longas asas caindo de suas costas. Na base da estátua, havia a legenda "Redenção". O anjo estava com o peito à mostra, seda cobrindo sua parte inferior. Draco via suas próprias proporções na obra, aquela mesma linha da barriga, o tamanho dos braços, o pescoço comprido, a linha do queixo, o olhar quase ansioso, mas o rosto frio. Ele lutava para não demonstrar o que sentia com aquelas estátuas.

As estátuas do outro lado eram o oposto. Se você começasse pelo outro lado, veria outro tipo de história. O mesmo rapaz sentado com os braços na pedra, mas que logo após ouvia um som vindo de baixo. As estátuas retratavam o rapaz saindo do estado de miséria para o de dominação, a cada estátua, menos uma peça de roupa, até a estátua central, onde panos de seda pendiam do teto e seguravam os braços do anjo para cima, suas asas caídas e demoníacas, o corpo completamente nu.

\- Draco Malfoy. – Ouviu uma voz atrás de si e virou-se, dando de cara com um diretor de ensaios que conhecera há alguns anos. O homem praticamente monopolizava a área, sendo o mais requisitado e mais bem pago.

\- Igor Karkaroff. – O rapaz respondeu, erguendo o queixo quase em desafio, e apertou a mão dele. Nunca tinha aceitado trabalhar com o homem, e talvez por isso ainda tivesse um trabalho independente que, apesar de lhe pagar bem, jamais teria as proporções de um trabalho com Karkaroff. Draco preferia assim.

\- Harry Potter fez sua melhor exposição em anos. Soube que você foi o único modelo da coleção. – O homem falou com seu sotaque pesado, e Draco assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Bem, é a primeira vez que escuto que fui o único modelo, mas aparentemente sim. – O modelo não sorriu, apenas olhou ao redor como se ilustrasse o que estava dizendo. – Foi ótimo trabalhar com ele.

\- Dizem as vozes que ele é um perfeito herói, não é? – Karkaroff comentou com um sorriso falso. – Me diga, como ele está? Há anos querem ver o rosto desse homem e não há o menor indício de onde possamos encontrá-lo.

\- Infelizmente...

\- Infelizmente o Sr. Malfoy não sabia até hoje. – Draco foi interrompido por aquela voz... Aquela voz deliciosa com a qual tinha sonhado por tanto tempo. Engoliu em seco, respirando calmamente, sem demonstrar a vontade que tinha de virar o rosto e olhar o homem que tinha parado ao seu lado. Zabini tinha se perdido pela exposição, mas ele pode ouvir um gemido baixinho de Pansy ao seu lado. – É uma honra que tenha visitado minha exposição, Karkaroff. É uma ótima oportunidade. Faz alguns meses que estava planejando minha volta, e aparentemente estou me saindo bem.

\- Sim, Sr. Potter. Uma ótima volta. – Karkaroff apertou a mão do escultor, e só ai Draco virou seu rosto para ele. Precisou engolir em seco. Harry Potter parecia jovem, com cabelos assanhados como se tivesse acabado de sair correndo de onde quer que estivesse, uma camisa social branca com um blazer negro por cima, mas usando calças jeans e tênis allstar. Tinha uns ridículos óculos redondos, aparentemente os mesmos das fotos de adolescente, e aquela cicatriz na testa. O loiro se arrepiou quando aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes viraram-se para ele e não conseguiu mais se concentrar em nada. A noite passou como um sopro, simplesmente porque apesar do rosto sério e concentrado, Draco não conseguiu tirar os olhos de Harry nenhum segundo. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que o próprio Draco, mas seu corpo era mais forte, e ele tinha uma aura sexy que o loiro não identificava nele mesmo.

No final da noite Blaise disse que ele e Pansy não iriam voltar juntos com Draco porque tinham feito "planos" e iriam voltar de táxi. Draco sabia bem que planos eram esses, e quase se sentiu agradecido, porque quando estava prestes a desistir de falar com Harry – que aparentemente estava ocupado demais para passar 5 minutos conversando com Draco – sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e deu de cara com aqueles incríveis olhos verdes.

\- É muito bom te ver, Draco. – Harry falou, e o loiro sentiu um arrepio enorme passar por todo o seu corpo ao ter seu nome ser falado daquele jeito por aquela voz, juntamente com aqueles olhos. – Está acabando a noite, mas... Você teria um tempinho para um café? – Perguntou, e Draco controlou todos os músculos de seu rosto, mas não conseguiu resistir ao pequeno sorriso de lado que se formou em seus lábios.

Sim. Tinha todo o tempo do mundo.

* * *

_Pode ou não ter uma continuação._

_Espero que tenham gostado 3_

_Beijos da Polly._


End file.
